Lights, Camera MAX!
by xstephstephx
Summary: Max is taken by the school and brainwashed into thinking she is an actress playing the roll of Maximum Ride. Will the flock save her? Will she find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this little idea for a fanfiction popped into my head today that reminded me of an episode of a programme called Charmed that I watched when I was younger. So i guess this is inspired by charmed.** **  
Max is taken by the school and brainwashed into thinking she is an actress playing the roll of Maximum Ride in a TV series that was so popular it's been made into a film and she's the star. With all the actors and actress' looking just like her family and enemys and James Patterson writing the script for the movie it all seems all too real to Max. Will she ever figure out the truth?**

I Don't own Maximum Ride.

'Max'.....'Max'.............'MAX!' Nudge screamed at me.

'Nudge this may be hard for you to believe but when you say my name the first two times it generally means I don't wanna talk but seeing as you so kindly shouted down my ear what do you what?'

She just looked at me with a -I'm sorry but I'm not really because I want to say whats in my head- look. Aah Nudge

'Its just I'm really hungry and tired Max. We've been flying for hours, can't we stop? We will still get to your Moms in time it's not even that late. We can cook something up, well not us because Iggy is the cook and if you cooked I really wouldn't want to eat, but we can eat something then we can fly and maybe have a nap? Please a nap sounds really good-'

'NUDGE!' It was my turn to shout.

Looking around at the rest of the flock I could see they were just as beat as nudge. I sighed. 'Okay guys, I didn't want to try to get to Moms all in one go today anyway. We can find a clearing below and make camp, Ig you cook something up, Gaz and Nudge collect firewood, but get to sleep early I want to leave bright and early tomorrow.'

After several 'Yes's' and one nod (Fang incase any of you forgot his lack of speech. No? Well just a reminder anyway) we found the perfect clearing down below with plenty of covering.

I was sitting back against one of the trees after eating watching Gazzy and Ig disguising something I'm sure I didn't want to know about and Nudge, Angel and Total playing a game of tag. They all looked so happy, it was nice to see after the recent Artic adventure.

Fang sat next to me watching the flock. Fang. Urgh what am I going to do about him?

Every time he tired with me I just threw it back in his face, and then in Antarctica he didn't mind getting close to Bridget to keep warm. I shouldn't be surprised really, who wouldn't move on after they've been treated the way I treated Fang.

A slight breeze sent an involuntary shiver down my spine and I rubbed my hands together for a little bit of heat. Fang shrugged off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders while I just stared at him in shock. He then took my hands into his and rubbed warm circles with his thumb onto the back of my hand.

'What are you doing?' I asked him, still in shock.

He shrugged 'You shivered'

That's all I needed to hear, I decided as I bent my head to the jacket to smell the amazing fragrance that is Fang. I closed my eyes enjoying the smell and the warmth. No! I shouldn't do this! This is Fang and he'd moved on right? Not that it mattered because I wasn't interested I was the flock leader and nothing else.

I opened my eyes to see Fang inches away from my face with a smirk on his face.

'Let me warm you up Max' Fang whispered. I know I know completely cheesy un-Fang thing to say and with anyone else I probably would have laughed but with Fangs husky voice and deep eyes I couldn't help but shiver, in a good way.

His smirk got bigger as he started to lean in. I didn't think. I'd decided, the only person I can't lie to is myself and I'd been trying to lie to myself about Fang for too long. I let all reason slip out the window because in reality there is no reason. Fang is trying with me one more time and this could be the last time. I wasn't going to run so some annoying smart girly girl like Bridget could have him.

So I kissed him with as much force as I had. Apprently a little too much because I shocked Fang by reacting this way and we both fell down with me landing onto of him. I was going to pull away but then I felt Fang smile against my lips and wrap his arms around my waist.

The flock burst out a loud round of clapping and hooting resulting in the end of our kissing session and me with a very red face still lying on Fang.

When I looked back at him he was smiling so wide it took my breath away, he looked proud and in a state of bliss. I realised it was because of me he looked that way and all my embarrassment slipped away and I gave him a softer kiss.

'Aww isn't that sweet, hope we're not interupting'

Fang and I jumped up to see the flock being silenced by duct tape and tied to the tree by flyboys. But worse of all was the person leading them. Omega.

He was standing there grinning like an idiot, oh wait I guess thats about right then. He was different. I looked at his eyes and they weren't this emotionless pool of blue like they were before, he had developed feelings because i could see humour in them right now, and ...jealousy?

'Actually I was in the need of kicking a morons butt so your just the person I needed right now' I sneered at him while throwing myself at a flyboy.

It didn't take long for me and Fang to take out the five flyboys that had tied the flock up, as Fang took the flocks duct tape off I stood in front of Omega.

'I'm insulted! That was it? You thought five mesely flyboys could actually take us down? You disappoint me' I said while pouting.

'I'm not stupid'

'Well that's clearly something we can argue-' I started when a three flyboys tackled me to the ground. Had they never heard of fighting fair?

While I was kicking and punching the Flyboys in all the weak spots I knew of I spared a glance at Fang who was holding his own against three as well until eight more started beating him to the ground.

Where were they appearing from?!

After some more Flyboys appeared at the flock were shouting at me to watch my back,my head and god knows what else they were shouting at once, I realised that it wasn't going to work. There was just too many of them for me seeing as Fang had been tied up with the Flock I was on my own.

'Stop!' Omega commanded and all the Flyboys walked away from me. 'She's mine' at that I heard Fang growl and I tired to sit up.

'What? You what til I've been beaten down by unfair numbers to take your shot? How manly of you.'

'Get up Maximum'

I narrowed my eyes at him but stayed where I was. What can I say even in the face of danger I'm still a stubborn teenage mutant bird girl. I think I should have my own theme tune.

Omega nodded his head to a Flyboy who stepped forward and point a gun to Angels head.

I stood up. 'Don't point that thing at her!'

'Ah ah Max careful with that temper of yours. I'm the one calling the shots here so do as I say'

I stayed perfectly still as Omega walked towards me. He stepped infront of me and stroked my face while grinning.

'Get your hands off of her!' Fang yelled and struggled against the ropes tying him down.

'What do you want Omega, I'll do whatever it is just...just leave the Flock alone'

Omega waved his hand at the Flyboy pointing the gun at my baby and he went to stand back with the rest of them still standing.

'You are going to come with me back to the school for a little....game.' He smiled. Whatever they had planned I could tell I didn't want to find out.

I looked at the Flock who were shouting at me not to go. _We will be fine Max. Please just don't go. Fight. _Angel

I couldn't bring harm to my flock but like I said I'm stubborn so I was going down without a fight. I waited for Omega to look at the Flock to punch him in his jaw.

The Flock cheered and I was glad to see that the Flyboys we not going to move without an order, so it was a semi-fair fight, apart from the fact that I had just been beaten to the floor about five minuets ago but other than that it was even-stevens.

I kicked the back of Omega's head making him stumble and then punched him in his stomach trying to wind him.

He was as strong as ever. Turning around smiling at me like I hadn't even touched him he punched me in the face resulting in an instant nose bleed. He kicked me so hard I flew backwards and hit my head on a tree. I hesitantly got up and swung my arm in his face trying to get his weakness to kick in, to my horror he laughed out loud and took my arm.

'That was a while ago Max, I don't have that problem anymore.' With that he snapped my arm. I couldn't help it I screamed in agony.

'Stop it! Leave her alone!' The Flock shouted. Of course it was all in vain the badies never listen do they?

Omega turned to laugh at the flock and I took my moment. I grabbed a large piece of wood that still had our fire on it and hit Omega in the back of the legs with it as hard as I could sending him down to his knees. I swung the wood round and hit him in the back of the head. He fell on the floor and I jumped on him and pounded him with countless punchs. He just threw me off and I landed by the fire. I grabbed a hand-full of dirt off the floor and threw it into his eyes and took a few more punchs at him.

He stopped my one good hand, pushed me so I would stumble and then drove his leg into my shin planting me on the floor.

'I think it's time to go now Max. As fun as this has been, you are needed for that..game I mentioned' Omega laughed at me picked up a piece of wood and came to stand over me.

I tired to get up but had nothing left in me. I took one last look at the flock, all of them shouting for me and Fang fighting like a madman against the ropes. Then Omega took the wood and slammed it onto my head. I was instantly sent into blackness.

**What did you think? Good? :) Review and let me know. Just so I know to carry on or not :). Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be my disclaimer for the whole thing: I Don't own Maximum Ride in any form! But this plot is mine XD**PovMax

I groaned and tried to sit up only to hit my head against the top of the cage I'd been shoved in.

Good news: my breaks where healed and I only had a few bruises and the flock were safe. My heart gave a painful squeeze thinking them.

Bad news: I was once again stuck in the school. Alone

Even though the pro's look like they are nothing compared to the con I was just happy that whatever hell I was about to be put through that the flock didn't have to suffer too.

One thing you might not realise about being capture is that you get really bored. Don't get me wrong, being held against your will in a place where they can torture you until your begging for death is quite scary but you see when this has happened to you a fair amount of times it kinda gets old. I don't know how long I was sat there counting the tiles on the ceiling when my favorite man in the entire world -there is no sarcasm there at all. I promise- walked in.

'Hello Maximum' Jeb smiled warmly at me.

'Jeb'

'I'm going to take you to your experiments today Max, these chains are just a precaution for taking you there. We know how your temper can be' Can you believe he chuckled? Yeah me either.

'Ha. Okay Jeb and you know that I know that you know that as soon as these chains are off I'll kick everyone in a 1 mile radius' ass.' Then I chuckled

Jeb didn't look fazed he just opened my cage and started to lead me down several hallways with a group of flyboys that were armed, it all just looked the same to me. I was frantically searching for any signs of escape. A door, window, anything. Of course I didn't find any that would be to easy right? God forbid if they ever made it easy for a bird kid like me!

That's when the alarms started going off.

'Well looks like we are going to have to do this another time Max'

'Okay how about we reschedule to erm, never?'

'Take Maximum back to her cage please. I'll go see what the problem is.' Jeb told the Flyboys but before he could leave Fang came running round the corner followed by Angel and Nudge. They stopped down the other end of the hall to us.

'Max!' Nudge shouted and was going to run to me when Fang held her back.

'Hey guys your just in time I was about to start my experiments wanna joi-' I was cut off by a flyboy shoving his hand over my mouth and grabbing me so I could move.

Fangs eyes narrowed 'Let her go'

'Fang please be reasonable, these robots will shoot you' Jeb warned

I couldn't take being the damsel in distress any longer. I shoved my foot into the Flyboy's ankle, a weak spot for them, making him drop me so I could use the chains on my hands to wrap round his throat and pop his head off. Even I will admit it was pretty gross.

'Yeah can't we all just get along!' I said in a dramatic voice.

All the other Flyboys took this opportunity to focus on me letting Fang and Nudge run over and start kicking some Flyboy butt! We took them down before they could use their guns on us. Jeb just slipped away during the fight. Coward.

'Fang, we have to go I can hear people coming' Angel said.

Nudge couldn't help herself she grabbed me into a tight hug.

'Nudge we can hug later we gotta go, besides I was only gone for a day' I smiled at her but she frowned and looked at Fang.

'Max you've been gone for a week' Fang said confused.

How could I just forget a whole week? It made no sense to me not that much in my life does.

'Lets just get out of here, wheres Gazzy and Ig-' A blast shuck the building. 'Oh of course their blowing stuff up why didn't I think of that?'

We we're going to run through the hall when my head started spinning and I fell on the floor.

'Max! Whats wrong?' Angel asked worried.

'It's nothing, just a little dizzy, lets just go' I said.

'Erm, Max? Slight problem' Nudge point out the chains on my feet that where so close together I could only take little steps. Yeah just a little problem I can't friggin walk! I thought.

Fang just scooped me up into his arms bridel style and started running. 'There, problem solved' He smirked at me. I hit him upside the head with my hands.

When we got to the gaping hole in the side of the school we saw one of those Axes they have in case of fires and used it to cut my chains. I could see Gazzy and Iggy flying above the hole waiting for us dodging bullets.

'Okay guys U & A!' I shouted.

Angel and Nudge shot up into the sky and just as I was about to join them Fang grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

'I'm so glad to have you back Max' He was acting all dramatic, it confused me. A look came into his eyes like before I got captured and that's when he crashed his lips into mine.

This isn't like him! Of course hes kissed me before so it would make sense he wanted to kiss me again, but Fang's not an idiot. He wouldn't pick escaping as the time to have a lip lock!

'Alright, CUT!' A voice shouted from somewhere.

Fang stopped kissing me and the hall suddenly got brighter. I looked around in a confused daze. What the hell is going on!

One of the hallway walls started to be pulled back and I got into a fighting stance, still confused as hell. After the 'wall' was moved away I saw tons of people moving around busily, loads of expensive big looking camera's and a man walking up to me from the chair by the camera. I guessed he was the guy that said 'Cut'.

I looked at the flock and saw them coming down slowly and getting taken out of harnises? They were on ropes! What?!

'Absolutely fantastic kids! Wonderful take wonderful!' They guy beamed. 'Lauren sweety you were amazing! What did I say Carl let her run the scene and she gives you gold!'

Lauren?

I at one of the walls near the exit of this place and saw something that made my heart stop.

It was a movie poster with my face on it. It read:

Maximum Ride: The Movie In Cinemas June 30th

Movie? Thats when I fainted.

**Be nice and review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys thanks sooooo much for the reviews :) I'm sorry that alot of reviewers seem to be confused. I hope this chapter helps to clear a few things up. I can't really get rid of your confusion right away with a reply to your reviews because I think that will ruin the story so sorry you'll just have to wait :) :)  
Heres the Next chapterr:) Oh Btw if any of you are reading my other story don't worry I haven't forgotten about it I have a little bit of writers block on it and I have had school and exams so No time for that story but EXAMS ARE DONE so i can write more now :)**

Okay enough Chapter time :)

Max POV

This didn't make any sense!

I was captured I remembered and now I'm on a movie lot?

"I'm a movie star?" I asked 'Fang'

"Oh course you are baby, a big one at that. We all are! This movie is gonna make me bigger than Zac Efron!" Erm, Who?

This was crazy. There was no way I could be a movie star. Life couldn't get wierder. 'Fang' moved his hands onto my waist and pulled me close.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you get into your roll" he chuckled.

I couldn't understand. He felt like Fang, smelled liked Fang but I just knew he wasn't.

"No!" I screamed shoving 'Fang' off me. "I'm, Maximum Ride for God's sake! I'm not a movie star. This isn't real! It can't be real! I was captured by the school and-" That's when it all clicked.

"The school! Of course! This is just another one of their tests right?!" I was walking in a circle waving my arms around franticly I'm sure to everyone else I looked like a mad woman. I sure felt like it

"Okay Jeb! I've figured it out now! It's just a game right? My life's just a series of games. Well I've done this one, you can wake me up or bring me back to the real world now!" I shouted to no one in particular. I stood with my hands on my hips not really sure of what I was waiting for but maybe for Jeb to show up and tell me some weird line from a fortune cookie.

"Erm, Lauren sweetie, maybe you should go lie down for awhile. You've been working really hard" Fake Fang smiled at me.

"No! I'm done okay? I figured out this little game and I'm not moving from this spot til Jeb comes out and talks to me like the man he should be!"

Fake Fang - FF for future reference- just stared at me, sighed then left me standing in what I assumed was where I got changed, because the person they are trying to make me think I am name was on the door. Lauren McClay - Maximum Ride

I wait for as long as it took.

-----------PAGE BREAK--------------

In case you haven't noticed patience isn't something I have, so after about 20minuets of waiting for someone to come talk to me I left the room to look around.

Everyone was moving around busily and shouting orders. I walked past tons of different of set ups until I saw one that looked exactly like my mothers house. My heart caught into my throat and I went to sit on the all to familiar couch.

I lost track of how long I was sat there. The smell helped me to think. I sat for ages thinking of all the things the school could possibly be up to this time. In my life it could be anything.

I'd came up with a few theory's when Jeb came strolling up to me without a care in the world.

As he sat down next to me I jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What have you done?! You guys take me again and now I'm in fantasy movie world! Jeb I swear to God you better give me some answers about whats going on or I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"Lauren, sweetheart, sit down." He regarded me calmly and gestured with his hand for me to sit next to him.

"I won't! God! How have you done it huh? Brainwashed the flock? Brainwashed me but it didn't work?!"

He sighed and looked sad. Yeah I hope your frigging depressed buddie cause I'm losing my mind here!

"I was worried this would happen, hunny my names not Jeb and your Lauren oka-"

"Cut the crap Jeb! Just give me some answers. Then I'll play your little game, kick everyone's butt and get back to the flock. It would save us all some time if you just say."

"Okay, I'll explain everything just sit down" He smiled at me. I sighed and sat down. Nothing could prepare me for what he had to say.

**POVAngel's**

Max was gone. I hadn't stopped tears from leaking out of my eyes since she was taken. The entire flock was a mess and I didn't need to read their thoughts to see it. Out of all of us Fang had taken it the hardest. Constantly blaming himself for her capture.

_It's all my fault. I messed up big. Oh Max. Max Max Max Urgh! If I hadn't been caught, tied to that stupid tree! She'd still be here._

Thats about all I got from Fang while we all sat around not saying or doing anything in the same clearing she was taken.

It got to nightfall when Iggy had had enough.

"Why are we still sitting here! We have to go get her! They could be doing anything to her and we are doing nothing!" Iggy screamed.

Nudge shot up from where she was sat. "Iggy's right! Max wouldn't be sitting here if it were one of us. We have to go get her. What should we do Fang?" Her voice horse from lack of talking and the tears.

We all turned to look at Fang.

_I can't lead them. Why are they looking to me I'm not Max. Max Max Max Oh God it's all my fault i-_

"Fang!" I shouted at him "Snap out of it. It's not your fault. Your the leader now just think. What would Max do?" I smiled encouragingly at him knowing he would know what to do.

"Okay guys we're going to get Max" Fang said and everyone cheered. Fang raised his hands making us fall silent.

"We will go to the school tomorrow but now we need to rest up if we are going to get her. I'll take first watch. Everyone pack up now we are leaving first sign of light. Don't worry. I have a plan'

_Does Max have to lie this often too? I need a plan. Bad._

**  
Thats it my darling audience :) I hope that clears a few things up. If not review your confusion to me and I'll make sure that in the coming chapters I eliminate that confusion! Ha wow I sound like a cleaning Item or something BAM and the dirt it gone ;D (I dont own that slogan :) )**


End file.
